Criaturas indefensas
by Gwen i Miina
Summary: ¿Criaturas indefensas o fans desquiciadas? ¿Cómo tratar a un Suoru o tirarse las tías? ¿Están Draco y Luna hablando de lo mismo? ¡Compruébalo! :D ::Capítulo único::


**.**

**_Criaturas indefensas_**

**.**

****

****

**Oh, ¡por dos mil megafritios voladores! ¡voy a llegar tarde! Corre, Luna, corre. ¡Tengo que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Antes de que lleguen al sauce...  
  
Mi padre me va a matar... si se entera de que he puesto en peligro la seguridad de Hogwarts permitiendo que esos ingenuos alumnos de segundo vayan en busca de la suoru (miembro de una especie en peligro de extinción altamente peligrosa, que habita en sauces boxeadores y similares), me va a matar.  
  
Hubiera tenido que silenciar la información, pero pude intuir la insistencia en sus miradas, y _tenía_ que prevenirlos...**

No hay nada mejor que un paseo, aire puro, brisa fresca,... después de un duro partido de Quidditch. Porque que quiera estar aquí, alejado de la vulgar multitud, no tiene nada que ver con que el niñato ese haya vuelto a coger la snitch antes que yo.  
  
Cómo si eso fuera importante. Cómo si cuando conocieras una chica te preguntara cuantas snitchs has atrapado en tu vida. No. Por supuesto que no. Se fijan en mis ojos, en mis músculos, en mi rubio pelo cuidado tan rigurosamente... Y por eso mismo, la mayoría de chicas corren desesperadas al verme (hacia mí, por supuesto), para besar el suelo que piso.  
  
Como esa (que aún no distingo bien) que se dirige hacia mí, ahora mismo, con los brazos abiertos.

**Ahora que recuerdo... ¿Nancy no era morena? ¿y más bajita? Y puestos a recordar, ¿no era una chica? ¡Por Merlín! El rumor ya ha empezado a extenderse. Seguro que ahora todo el mundo sabe que la suoru se esconde en el sauce y van a venir a verla, como si no fuera más que una atracción de feria. (Sin contar con las inevitables consecuencias secundarias de las víctimas del pobre animalito, por supuesto).  
  
Tengo que correr más, para advertir al incauto explorador. Hago un sprint final, me planto frente a él y digo:  
  
-Aaaaaaaah.... Pffffff.... –mientras me doblo en dos.  
  
Y es que me había quedado sin respiración.**

Vale, no era eso lo que esperaba. No esperaba a la loca desquiciada de Ravenclaw, la lunática esa; pero eso demuestra que atraigo a todo tipo de chicas ¿no?  
  
-Si abres la boca tal vez consigas hablar -¿pero qué digo? Ni siquiera debería dirigirle la palabra. Sería horroroso que se corriera el rumor, aagggh, ya lo veo: "¡El atractivo y popular Draco Malfoy hablando con la lunática!" Nah, pues tampoco suena tan mal...  
  
Me asusto de este último pensamiento que ha cruzado mi mente (¡qué horror!) y empiezo a andar, pasando de largo a la loca.

**¿Qué si abro la boca conseguiré hablar? Frunzo el ceño. Ya sabía eso. No entiendo qué tiene que ver con la suoru. Pero antes de que pueda preguntárselo, el invasor-de-la-intimidad-de-pobres-animalitos me rodea y pasa de largo, intentando evitarme. Como si no supiera cuales son sus intenciones.  
  
-Eh, tú –consigo articular, al fin, entre jadeo y jadeo-No lograrás perturbar la paz de criaturas indefensas mientras esté yo para impedirlo!  
  
Si es que parezco una súper-héroe _muggle_.**

Me paro de golpe pero no me giro. ¿Indefensas? Eso es lo que parecen, pero se lanzan a mis brazos como unas fieras... ¿Qué le importa a ésta lo que haga yo con mis fans?  
  
Ah. Seguro que es una rebelde. Ahora me doy la vuelta y la analizo fríamente con la mirada. He oído hablar de ellas. Son chicas que, no sólo no caen rendidas a mis pies, sino que además, critican a las que sí lo hacen.  
  
Se va a enterar.  
  
Sin apartar mi sensual mirada (que acentúo alzando una ceja) de sus enormes ojos, me voy acercando a ella. Me paro cuando la tengo justo delante, a menos de medio metro. Y murmuro, como sólo yo sé hacer (arrastrando las palabras):  
  
-¿Y cómo se supone que vas a impedírmelo? –Qué sexy soy.

**Cierro los ojos y me los refriego con la mano derecha, suspirando. Va de duro. A los furtivos como él hay que saber tratarlos, de modo que me encaro a él y me pongo seria. _Muy_ seria.  
  
-Si me obligas usaré la fuerza bruta, hasta poner en peligro tu integridad física, si es necesario.  
  
Espero que se siente amenazado con la amenaza (al menos, esa sería su función), y que huya, aunque no tengo muy claro sí podría controlarme para no hacerle más daño del necesario. (Es que, cuando me enfado, soy terrorífica).**

****

Ahora la miro alzando las dos cejas (me encantaría tener un espejo delante) y me aguanto las ganas de reír. De hecho, no me las aguanto mucho, porque suelto una risa fría, típica mía.

-¿En serio? –casi me caen lágrimas de la risa que me ha entrado y todo.- ¿Cómo empezarías? –la reto. Aunque después caigo en la cuenta que lo que tengo que hacer es hacerle ver que está siguiendo el camino equivocado.- ¿Porqué las defiendes? –y dándole el toque más sexy que puedo, añado:- ¿No ves que les gusta?

**Un momento, un momento... ¿les gusta? Bueno... sí, claro, si sabes tratarlos con delicadez, les encanta que les rasques la barriguita con los dedos índice y anular. Pero sólo un experto como mi padre sabe hacerlo. Bueno, y yo podría intentarlo, claro, porque he aprendido mucho.  
  
¿Sería posible que este chico rubio hubiera conseguido la técnica?  
  
Está claro que debo cambiar mi actitud; sabe de qué está hablando.  
  
-¿Reaccionan positivamente a tus carícias? –pregunto, mirándolo con otros ojos (lo cuál no quiere decir que me saque los míos y me ponga unos nuevos), porque yo no estoy segura de ser capaz de lograrlo.**

¿Pero porqué habla como si esas chicas fueran un bicho raro? Difinitivamente, esta chica no es normal. ¿Cómo puede hacerme esta pregunta? ¿Por quién me toma? ¡¿Por un acosador?!  
  
-¡Pues claro que _reaccionan positivamente_! –enseguida recupero el control. No puedo dejarme llevar por mis instintos como un vulgar Gyffindor.- Todas y cada una de ellas. –saboreo, arrastrando las palabras y dándole otra vez el toque sexy.- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?  
  
Obviamente yo no quiero nada con esta lunática. Solamente dejarla en ascuas, a medias, para que ya no pueda quejarse y deje de ser una _rebelde_...

**Se me abren los ojos como platos, ¡estoy impresionada! Realmente, debe ser un experto.  
  
-¡Pues claro! ¡Toda la vida he estado esperando una oportunidad como esta!  
  
Lo cuál, tengo que reconocer, no es exactamente cierto. Antes me gustaría encontrar pequeñas esfinges ladradoras en Egipto, bailar con hombres lobo y comer escupitajos de kysxiones, que tienen fama de ser deliciosos.**

Pues si que se ha olvidado pronto de su condición de _rebelde_... ¡Oh no! Quizá es que está muy convencida de su postura, de que nunca caerá rendida a mis pies... Es una presa difícil, de eso no hay duda. Pero yo soy Draco Malfoy, y _nada_ se me resiste.  
  
-¿Aquí mismo? –me acerco a ella, con un atisbo de nerviosisimo... ¡Merlín! _NADA se me resiste_. Recupero la compostura y agrego, más sugerente que nunca, murmurándole a la oreja.- ¿Aquí te está bien?

**-¿Aquí? –él está muy seguro, pero yo no veo a la suoru por ningún lado. ¿No estará intentando tomarme el pelo? Hay mucha gente con tendencia a hacerlo, y aún no acabo de entender el porqué. Algún día lo investigaré, apunto en mi libreta mental. Pero lo primero es lo primero:- ¡Enséñamela antes!  
**

¿Có...? ¿Pero qué...? ¡Joder! ¡Vaya _rebelde_ me ha tocado! Qué descarada... No es que no tenga experiencia, claro que no, no soy un mojigato, pero... bueno... No pensaba llegar tan lejos. Con ella, quiero decir.  
  
No acostumbro a ser reticente ante peticiones de este estilo, pero digamos que... ella no lo merece.  
  
-Ui, ui, ui, te veo muy segura de ti misma... –le susurro, otra vez arrastrando las palbras, a la oreja, todo yo muy cerca de ella. Demasiado, para mi gusto. Trago saliva y le paso una mano por la cintura. _Que nadie nos vea, que nadie nos vea.._.- ¿Porqué no vamos por orden?

**¿Por qué me coge de la cintura? ¿Y por qué está tan cerca? ¿Es que piensa que intentaré escaparme?  
  
-No te preocupes, no me escaparé. Me haría mucha ilusión verla, ¿sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir con lo de ir por orden? ¿Hay que hacer algún tipo de ritual antes de las carícias? ¿O se trata de una maniobra de distracción? –me lo quedo mirando (creo que está perdiendo su seguridad, a lo mejor era un farol) y añado:- Piensa que yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta.**

****

Pero qué tía. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan lanzado... y no es que no me guste (lo de ser lanzada, ella por supuesto que no), pero es que lo del ritual me corta el rollo. ¿Es de una secta? Quizá las _rebeldes_ en sí son ya una secta. Y no me extrañaría saber que ella es la jefa, o como se llamen entre ellas.  
  
Pero... ¿Cómo que está dispuesta a hacer lo que haga falta? Merlín. Qué tía.  
  
Miro alrededor, no hay nadie.  
  
-Y yo también... –y susurrando estas palabras, ya muy cerca de su cara, me acerco más y... y la beso.

**Eh... pero qué... ¡diría que me está besando! Sí, sí, tiene que ser esto. Por la información que he ido recopilando estos últimos tiempos, las probabilidades de que se trate de un simple beso (y nada que ver con la suoru) son prácticamente del 87'3%.  
  
Ahora tengo que plantearme serias dudas:  
  
En primer lugar, puede que todo lo que ha insinuado sobre su dominio de los suorus sea mentira.  
  
En este caso, no se trataría más que de una maniobra de aproximación a mí, para impresionarme (y la verdad es que lo ha conseguido, cierto).  
  
Y si pretendía acercarse a mí, debe ser porque está interesado en mí. Porque le-gus-to.  
  
Saboreo la palabra. Le-gus-to.  
  
Mmmmm... ¡creo que voy a dejar besarme! **

**.**

****

**...**

**.**

****

****

Aunque hayan pasado varios meses, el fin de este fic era felicitar a Nimph. Así que bueno, más vale tarde que nunca ¿no? ¡¡Felicidadeeeeeeeeees!!

Lo que está en negrita (Luna) es obra de Gwen, y Draco lo es de Miina... Esta pareja la pidió Nimph ¡que conste! XDDD

Esperamos que os haya gustado a todos (¡reviews, reviews!), sobre todo a ti, Nimphie!! :D


End file.
